The present invention concerns a lighting unit for water fountains, ponds or the like, comprising at least one housing that is sealed with regard to splashing water and that is provided with a light source and a lens for aligning the light emitted by the light source.
Lighting units according to the aforementioned prior art often do not provide a precisely aligned beam orientation required for a complex water fountain or a pond that is to be illuminated in a complex way. The beam paths that are emitted by conventional lighting units are often diffuse and have scattered light and other radiation that is emitted too far laterally relative to the lighting unit. In devices in which a clear water jet is ejected across distances of, for example, up to 15 meters, a highly precise alignment of the beam path is required.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide such an underwater lighting unit or a lighting unit for water fountains with which the beam path of emitted light can be aligned better.